Baby, It's Cold Outside (A cinco de mayo universe fic)
by gleeville
Summary: This is set with the glee characters based on my Cinco de Mayo fic, I guess it can be a spin off or continuation for Ryder and Sebastian's relationship. I don't own glee yada yada yada


"Baby, It's Cold Outside"

A/N: So I wrote this in the "Cinco de Mayo" universe. It was written a long time ago but since Cinco has not been updated in like 2000 years I thought maybe I could post this? Anyway, I hope y'all enjoy. I had help writing the "smutty" scenes… Thanks, Aimes!

"Mom! I've been trying to get a hold of you! Why haven't you answered any of my texts?" Sebastian asked excitedly over the phone. "You know what, don't answer that… I'm just glad you called me. I have everything ready for Christmas Eve. Ryder is even bringing some cookies his mom's baking for us! I can't wait for you to meet him."

Ryder couldn't help himself and smiled at the mention of his name and how eager Sebastian was to have him meet his parents. He paused his game and turned to his boyfriend. He winked at him and that caused Sebastian to smile. It was two days before Christmas and both boys had spent all weekend working on getting the Smythe house ready for Christmas.

"What do you mean…? Mom, you promised! Yeah… I understand, but… Mom, it's Christmas," Sebastian said, his smile vanishing from his face as he tried to fight the tears from rolling down. Without hesitation Ryder went to sit next to Sebastian and wrapped his arms around him. He wiped Sebastian's tears and kissed the top of his head. "When will you be home?... What the hell, Mom! Ugh, you know what? Bye!" He hung up and walked outside the house. Ryder followed and stood behind him. The day was cloudy and windy, and there was a white blanket of snow covering everything.

"Hey, it's gonna be okay," Ryder said, trying to hug Sebastian.

"No, it isn't!" Sebastian yelled, getting away from Ryder's touch. "You don't get it, you don't understand what it is to feel alone, to feel like you don't matter to anyone."

"You matter to me, Seb. I mean, haven't you noticed that I'm crazy for you?" Ryder said, putting his hands in his pockets. "You're the best thing that has happened to me, baby. I love you so much… and you may be right, I don't know what it is to feel alone, because you're always with me, you're always on my mind, in my heart… Every time I feel sad I think of you and I can't help but smile and realize that I'm one lucky guy."

"How come they don't want me?" Sebastian asked, turning around sobbing and running into Ryder's arms. "If they could only love me just a fraction of the love you have for me, I would be so happy."

"Things happen, babe. Your parents had to have a really good reason to miss such an important holiday," Ryder said, trying to make Sebastian feel a little better.

"Dick Cheney invited them to Jackson Hole…. Mom said they couldn't decline that offer," Sebastian said as they both went inside. Ryder couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was mad and he was clenching his fists without even realizing it. But now was not the time to get angry. He had to be calm and make Sebastian happy.

"Well… let's do this… We can celebrate Christmas Eve at my house with my parents and then we can come up here and spend Christmas day here, in your house, just the two of us… What do you think?" Ryder asked, waggling his eyebrows.

"I think that you are wonderful and that I don't deserve you but I am glad you still choose to be with me. Let's do it, let's celebrate Christmas. Forget my parents! It's all about you and me this year." Sebastian was smiling again and that was the best feeling in the world for Ryder, just to see his boyfriend smile. And to know that he was smiling because of him? Well, that was even better.

Christmas Eve came and the boys found themselves at Ryder's house, sitting at the table having a wonderful dinner of chili dogs, chips, and Kool-Aid. "Sorry for the, um, informal dinner," Mrs. Lynn said. "For Christmas Eve, we have this tradition of eating hot dogs. We've done this since before Ryder was born; it was our first Christmas together. We didn't have time to go get groceries for a proper formal dinner and we had hot dogs so we decided to make that our very own Christmas Eve tradition."

"Well, thank you for having me! I have never eaten as much as tonight but it was so worth it, these hot dogs are amazing!" Sebastian said. He looked at Ryder, who was beaming with pride.

"Your boyfriend is quite a charmer, Ryder. I'm glad he makes you happy," Mr. Lynn said, smiling at his son. "Sebastian, this is your house and you are always welcome here. Ryder told us about your parents not being able to make it home for the holidays, but know that we are more than happy to have you here and you can count on us for whatever you need."

"Thank you so much, both of you," he said to Ryder's parents. "I have never been in a house that is full of love and warmth before, and I love that you guys opened the doors to your house to me. Again, thank you!"

After dinner the whole family moved to the living room, where they had set up the Christmas tree. Even though Ryder was an only child, there was an obscene number of presents under the tree. Ryder's family had a tradition of opening presents on Christmas Eve, and Sebastian was delighted to be part of it. He even brought presents for everyone.

"Babe, we should head to your house… It's getting late," Ryder said, getting up.

"You're right. Mr. and Mrs. Lynn, thank you for having me and thank you for the presents, I love them!" he said, hugging them.

"You're welcome, son," Mr. Lynn said, patting Sebastian's shoulder. "But about leaving… I don't think that's possible. Look outside, guys."

Ryder opened the door. "Shit, I can't see anything! It's really coming down!"

"Ryder, language!" Mrs. Lynn said, causing Sebastian to laugh. "Boys, you're gonna have to stay here…"

"Mom, I had promised Sebastian that we would spend Christmas at his house, we even spent two days decorating it to have it ready." Ryder really wanted to take Sebastian to his house and be able to spend the whole day with him, just the two of them.

"I'm sorry, boys, but I won't allow it. You guys are going to have to stay here," Mr. Lynn said. "Ryder, we're going to bed. Have a good night, guys. Oh, and please behave…."

"Seb, I'm so sorry. I know how much you were looking forward to spending Christmas at your house," Ryder said as they made their way to Ryder's room.

Sebastian sighed and linked his arm with Ryder's and placed his head on his shoulder. "Ry-Ry, this is even better. I love that you helped me decorate my house, but even after all we did it seems cold and lonely compared to yours. I love being here. Don't be sorry, baby. I love you, and I thank you for today… it has been an amazing day."

Ryder kissed Sebastian's cheek and closed the door to his room. He could tell that Sebastian was nervous. Sebastian always made himself at home in his room, but not now. Now he kept walking around, looking at the posters that hung from the walls, and trying to make small talk.

"Okay… what's going on, Seb? This is so unlike you… Did my parents do or say something to make you uneasy?" Ryder said, sitting down on his bed. "Come sit next to me and tell me what's up."

"Fuck no, nothing like that! Your parents are awesome! It's just that… Well, I have another present for you. I mean, it's for you but it's more for me." He blushed as he said that last part.

"Okay, I'm intrigued… What is it?" Ryder said, looking into Sebastian's eyes.

"All right, let me get it… I hid it in your bathroom when you were helping your dad bringing the groceries in…" Sebastian ran into the bathroom and grabbed a tiny red bag. "Here you go." 

"Babe, you didn't have to… Now I feel bad cause I didn't get you a bonus gift." He was just about to open it, but before he could see what was inside, Sebastian slapped his hand.

"Wait! Don't open it yet and don't feel bad! Like I said, it's for you but it's more for me. Ryder, you know you're hot, you're like the hottest guy ever. Your hunky arms are so—God!—so hot, and your ass and your body and your…." Ryder loved hearing his boyfriend talk that way about him and found it adorable how Sebastian would get lost in his thoughts when talking about him.

"Babe… Hello? Earth to Seb! Are you still here?" Ryder teased his boyfriend.

"Huh?" he answered, coming back from his trance. "Oh yeah, so… here… Merry Christmas!"

Ryder smiled at his boyfriend and opened the bag. "Okay… thanks?" he said, holding his gift. "Now I get what you meant by it being more of a gift to you… You're something else, babe. Wait here, I'm gonna go put them on and then I'll give you my gift." And with that Ryder went into the bathroom.

"What!? No, Ry-Ry, you didn't have to get me anything extra!" Sebastian said, standing outside the bathroom door.

"Well, just see it as a gift for you that will be more for me as well," he said before opening the door. He walked out wearing a bathrobe and he picked up Sebastian and took him to his bed. "Undress," he said looking at Sebastian with a serious face. He knew how much Sebastian liked being told what to do in bed.

"Yes, sir!" Sebastian replied. He took everything off except his black bikini briefs. "I know these are your favorite underwear on me so I decided to wear them just for you baby," he said, winking at Ryder. "Did you like what I got you?"

"Well… I wouldn't wear it on the daily, but I love what it does to you…" He dropped the bathrobe and turned to show every side of him, noticing the lust in Sebastian's eyes. Ryder was wearing nothing but a red, Y-back thong. "Well, your cock just told me that you like it…" Ryder said with a shy grin. It was true, Sebastian's cock was twitching at the sight.

"Ryder, wow… I'm speechless!" Sebastian couldn't take how hot Ryder looked. He got up to try to kiss and initiate what was sure to be the best sex of their lives but Ryder stopped him. "Baby, please, I can't wait any longer!"

"Wait… I wanted to give you my present first… well, not give it to you yet… no pun intended…." Ryder was very nervous and was blushing.

"Baby, what's wrong… you only, um, attempt to joke whenever you're nervous… What are you trying to tell me?" Sebastian said with love in his voice, reaching Ryder's hands and guiding him next to him on the bed.

"Well, I want you to fuck me," Ryder said, looking down.

"Okay… Now look me in the eyes and tell me again what you just said," Sebastian said grabbing his boyfriend's chin and forcing him to look him in the eyes.

"Seb, we have been together for a few months now and the sex has been amazing but I'm ready to be yours. I know that when we got together I said I never wanted to bottom, but… I want you to feel what I feel when I… you know… fuck you."

Sebastian smiled and kissed Ryder's nose. "Lay down."

"Yes, sir!" Ryder replied, turned on more than ever. "Tonight you're in charge," he said, winking.

"Yes, baby, I'm in charge," he said as he lifted Ryder's legs and placed them on his shoulders. "I love your strong, muscly legs, Ry-Ry." Sebastian started kissing the legs of his lover and left a trail of kisses from the legs all the way to Ryder's torso. He then started licking his chest and nibbling on his boyfriend's nipples.

Ryder was a mess. Sebastian knew all of his spots and he was going straight to them.

"Baby… I'm ready… just fuck me already, please," Ryder whined.

Sebastian smirked and looked into Ryder's eyes. He spanked him without breaking his lustful and mischievous stare. "I'm in charge here… just lay back, relax, and let me do my thing."

Ryder closed his eyes and put his arms around the back of Sebastian's neck. Sebastian was busy licking and marking his neck. Ryder just hissed and wriggled as his boyfriend moved from his neck to his ear and started nibbling on it and whispering to him.

"You're so fucking sexy, baby, and you're all mine," Sebastian said as he moved his hands to the elastic of Ryder's underwear to pull it down.

"Babe, can you do... mmhmm... something... ahh... for me?" He could barely concentrate between having his lover's lips on his earlobes and his hands on his hips. "Please don't use your hands…" he said, blushing.

"Wanky," Sebastian said, looking into Ryder's eyes and winking at him. He didn't hesitate, he trailed down to the hips of his man with his tongue and using his teeth, he grabbed the elastic of the thong, never breaking eye contact with Ryder. He licked as much as he could and even used his teeth to stimulate Ryder's most sensitive area.

"Sebastian... mmhmmm... I can't wait! Just do it already, please!" The lust in Ryder's eyes couldn't be hidden. He was so ready to finally give himself away to Sebastian.

"Good things come to those who wait… Just hold on and enjoy," Sebastian replied as he tossed the thong aside and started licking his boyfriend's toes. Ryder kept cursing and moaning. Ryder was a mess and Sebastian loved it. "Everything about you makes me so fucking horny; you're so perfect baby." Sebastian was now kissing his way up Ryder's legs. He stopped when he got to his testicles. "Your smell, your skin color, your shape… your cock… You were made for me, Ryder, and I will never let you go." As he said these last words he started licking and putting each testicle in his mouth. The sudden attention to this area of his body caught Ryder by surprise, and he arched and cursed at how good it felt.

"Fuck! Seb! Don't stop!"

Sebastian stopped and hushed Ryder. "I know I'm amazing, but if you're too loud, your parents are going to hear us and I won't be able to continue." Ryder just nodded, red in the face and Sebastian continued his erotic chore. Long, slow licks up and down Ryder's shaft followed, and Sebastian was so into it. It was like he didn't want this moment to end. He then grabbed the shaft with his hand and started licking Ryder's uncut head.

"Baby, I want you to look at me as I suck your beautiful cock," Sebastian demanded. Ryder was in pure ecstasy, looking into his boyfriend's eyes as he was pleasuring him was just too much.

"Seb, I'm not gonna last that much lon-…" He couldn't even finish saying that sentence, it was as if Sebastian took that as his cue to start sucking harder. "Baby… I can't, I'm coming!" he said as he closed his eyes and tilted his head back and started unloading directly into his boyfriend's mouth. Sebastian kept licking and sucking, he wanted to drain every single drop of his man's spunk.

"Fuck, Ry-Ry, your cum tastes so good" Sebastian said smiling and positioning himself next to Ryder.

"Baby, you were on fire today! That was the best blow job ever!... But I wanted you to fuck me… Don't get me wrong! It was amazing… but I wanted you to enjoy my gift to you." Ryder said, caressing his boyfriend's cheek and tracing his lips with his finger.

"Who said I was done?" he replied with his classic mischievous smirk. "I'm gonna start with something that we have never done… I have never done it or had it done to me and according to what you have told me you haven't either… but I know you're gonna love it!"

"Seb… I don't think it'll get up…" Ryder said, clearly embarrassed.

"That won't be a problem… It will get up, trust me," Sebastian replied, kissing Ryder passionately. After the kiss, Sebastian flipped Ryder to his stomach and asked him to bend his knees to have better access to his ass. He started with long licks from his neck to his back and then started giving him little bites to his ass cheeks.

"Well… this is new…" Ryder said "I'm not saying that I don't like it… but it feels weird…"

"Baby, just trust me, okay? The best is yet to come," Sebastian replied, separating Ryder's cheeks and intruding into his boyfriend's hole with his tongue.

"HOLY SHIT!" Ryder said as soon as he felt Sebastian's tongue. "You were right… It's up!" he said chuckling, which then turned to incoherent dialogue.

"Turn around get on your back and pick up your legs" Sebastian ordered and Ryder obeyed. "I want to see your face as I keep doing our new favorite thing."

"Yes, sir." Ryder knew how much Sebastian loved it when he called him sir. It drove him insane with lust, to see Ryder moaning and quivering with pleasure. His cheeks went red with heat and his eyes rolled back.

"Fuck, baby, I'm ready. Give it to me now, PLEASE!" Ryder said whiny and needy.

"You really want it, huh? Let me get the condom…" Sebastian said as he reached for his backpack, but Ryder grabbed him and brought him face to face to him.

"No, no condom… I want you in me… all of you. Please cum in me, after all we've only been with each other," he said, placing his forehead on Sebastian's.

"I love you so much, you're the best thing that ever happened to me," Sebastian said, giving him an Eskimo kiss. "Let me get the lube, I'll be right back."

"I love you, baby," Ryder said, spanking his boyfriend's perfect ass.

"I love it when you spank me, but now get on your back." Ryder did as he was told and Sebastian prepared him. He then lifted Ryder's legs and placed them on his shoulders. "You look beautiful," he said as he positioned the head of his cock outside Ryder's entrance. "Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yes, sir!" he said, winking at his boyfriend. Sebastian pushed his way into Ryder's ass for the first time and it felt great, but the feeling of pleasure turned to worry when he saw the face Ryder was making.

"Hey, are you okay!?" he asked, scared, as he pulled out.

"What? Yeah, please don't stop!" Ryder said, trying to push Sebastian back in him. "It doesn't hurt! It's just a weird feeling, but it's feeling soo fucking awesome!"

Sebastian smiled and shook his head. "You're awesome!" he said as he started to pump, this time hitting Ryder's prostate.

"Holy FUCK! You just hit my spot! Now I know what you feel every time I hit yours… ahhhhhh!" Ryder was in pure ecstasy. "Seb, I can't believe it but I'm gonna cum, agaahhhhhhh!" was all he could say before he erupted all over his torso.

As Ryder came, he clenched his ass cheeks, bringing even more pressure to Sebastian's cock, causing him to ejaculate inside him.

"Fuck! Sebastian was panting and collapsed on top of Ryder, getting cum all over his torso.

"Well… I'm officially versatile," Ryder said chuckling.

"Told you, you would love it! Now let's go take a shower, as much as I love your spunk… it's getting too sticky… aaaaand… I think it's my turn to bottom now," Sebastian said winking and running towards the bathroom.

"Baby, I'm so glad it's cold outside," Ryder said, running behind Sebastian.


End file.
